


Intoxication

by elcreamypantss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arguing, BDSM, Biting, College Student Eren Yeager, Comforting Eren Yeager, Drinking Games, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, NSFW, Painplay, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Professor Levi Ackerman, Public Sex, References to Depression, Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teasing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcreamypantss/pseuds/elcreamypantss
Summary: College au where y/n was a laidback soul she didn't care about a lot until she met Eren Yeager. The 2 didn't know at that very moment on would be the best and worst moments of their lives will slowly unfold. (they/them reader). ~this story has some parts that may make some readers uncomfy TW: r8pe, abuse, and toxic relationship
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Ex/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Attack on Titan





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> MMM Hey this is my first fan fiction so it might not be that well lol, but I'm trying. personally I'm not gonna make y/n one of the stuttering shy ones, I wanna kinda base her off of me in real life but be relatable to the reader. If there's any tips you wanna give me just let me know I take criticism well and ill try my best to update on a schedule.

It was late on a dreary Thursday night, y/n was sitting on the balcony taking in the foggy streets and muffled out traffic listening to the rail fall hitting the busy streets. Currently this was thier favorite way top cope with her pent up stress and anger. Y/n gently wrapped their lips around the newly rolled blunt, y/n closed their eyes and inhaled putting them into pure bliss, this was their safe zone no drama, no school, no work just a gentle breeze through their hair, the moon light making the rail puddles glisten, and the music in the back adding to the peaceful night. Humming and swaying away to the playlist they had created for moments like this was soon interrupted by a call from no other than jean, one of her close friends. Y/n huffed and sat down the blunt into an ash tray picking up her phone. "what the fuck do you want jean" y/n says in a harsh tone. "MMMMM Hey y/n the gang and I are going to a party friday night and we didn't wanna leave you out your the life of the party frankly, It would be a drag without you there." he chuckles. The "gang" was like any other college friend group partying, living without a single care in the world , doing drugs, hooking up with unknown people,and participating ignorant things just for the adrenaline rush. Y/n took a second to process what their plans were for the upcoming night, nothing came into mind. They ran their hand across the rain drop coated railing and huffed again. "Most likely jean, what's the plan though? I don't have my car so I can't drive all of us like the usual." y/n says. "Well, I already had the plan to just walk after we pull up to ur apartment, you aren't far from the campus and ur closer to the party.. might crash there bestie." "Jean I can hear the lip bite through the screen, I don't care just clean up and be on time, I gotta go though just text me if the plan changes." y/n leans their head back into the chair. "Alright goodnight, see you in class." Jean hung the phone up. Y/n huffs and gets up from the chair and heads back into the warmth of their apartment settling back down for the calm night.

It was the next morning y/n was up doing her work that Mr.ackerman assigned to everyone. They signed in frustration and got back to completing the work so she could go to the party with their friends. Once the clock hit 9:00am y/n started to walk out the door not ready to see her discourteous professor. Walking down the stair case outside her apartment building a breeze blew through their clothing tickling a cold sensation across their body. It was a nice day in Elida, pretty weather was common but the laid back soul truly appreciated the oh so pleasant weather. "Goodmorning y/n." Annie greeted them and y/n smiled returning the good morning, they strolled their way to campus having different conversations with a on and off silence that wasn't awkward but very serene. Once Annie and y/n arrived at campus they greeted the rest of their friends in the cafe. Y/n sneaks behind jean and slaps his neck "wake up dumb bitch" they say holding in a laugh along with Sasha and Connie. His head pops up "Y/n you can fuck off you do this everyday." Jean says with an annoyed tone. Connie, Sasha, and y/n all laugh and get up to head to class. Passing down hallways y/n was greeted by a few people, they were well liked amongst the campus. 

"Im done, you brats are dismissed." y/n packed up their laptop and bag. ''Hey hey, y/n wanna go get food with me, I wanna talk to you ab ladies business" Sasha gives connie and jean a deathly glare as she talks grabbing y/n's hand giving them pleading puppy eyes. "whatever you want Sasha." Sasha giggles and grabs their hand speed walking out of the classroom. After a good few minutes of a comfortable silence y/n broke it, giving Sasha a daily rant "God I hate Ackerman Sasha, he's such a bitch for no reason." Sasha nods her said in agreement and shares her hatred towards the the two girls share a laugh together and start heading off campus to the lunch place they had an undying love for. "Please did you see how the bitch called me out for telling jean too pay attention." y/n groans. "Y/n I gotta admit connie and I were about to die when he yelled at you." y/n pouts and nudged Sashas shoulder. "You know Sasha Im gonna laugh when Levi catches you eating and makes you throw it away again." "Outta pocket for that one y/n, anyways are you going to the party later." The light turns green signaling for y/n and Sasha to cross the white and black lined cross walk , as they cross y/n answers Sashas question and she jumps up and down in thrill. "Did jean tell you the plan though , you guys are meeting up and coming over to my house. You can crash there, just don't be messy I hate cleaning." y/n walks to the restaurant and opens the door for Sasha. "Whatever you say y/n, you act like ur not gonna come home fucked up like the rest of-" y/n interrupted sasha as they informed the waiter on how many people are dining with them. "id like a table for 2!" the waitress shot them a gentle smile grabbing the menus and silverware eventually leading the 2 friends to a table. "Anyways, continue sasha." y/n says looking through the menu. "Nothing I was just saying that your gonna get fucked up like the rest of us and trash ur apartment." she giggles. Once the waiter took their orders and the food arrived, sasha was in pure heaven as her favorite dish was placed infront of her. They both scarfed down the immaculate food, while having conversations about memories and party plans. Eventually, about an hour later they were done eating and paid. "Y/n can I come over and get ready with you, I'm just gonna crash at ur place so I'm gonna drop off some stuff if that's ok with you." "Thats fine sasha!" they both started walking home in the gentle breeze with he warmth of the sun caressing their skin.

Eventually y/n got back home into the comfort place. Tidying up their house getting pillows and blankets prepared for thier friends. An hour or so later, y/n wasn't in the best mood so they grabbed their grinder and inserted some of their beloved herb into the grinder placed on thier lap, they started to prepare the wrap ready to indulge in on the daily high. Once they finished preparing the blunt, y/n laid back into the matress hitting play on their playlist. The music echoed the room and y/n sung away to the different genres of music wrapping her lips around the nicely wrapped blunt inhaling and exhaling. After a while, the high was starting to hit y/n once again and they tried to get the most out of it until they felt a heat emerge across their middle finger and thumb. "Fuck" they cursed to theirself putting it out then throwing it away to the trashcan beside their bed. They get up and grab their phone to text the group chat. 

"You mfs can come over now Imma get ready" y/n sits up and tosses the phone onto thier bed and headed twords the shower. 


End file.
